Various types of cavity ring down sensors/detectors are known. They have been found to be especially useful were very small amounts of contaminants or undesirable gases are to be detected. These include, for example, HF, HCl, and NH3.
Representative sensors/detectors include Cole published application 2007/0242266 A1 entitled “Cavity Ring-down Spectrometer Having Mirror Isolation” published Oct. 18, 2007, Cole published application 2008/0239299 A1 entitled “CRDS Mirror for Normal Incidence Fiber Optic Coupling” published Oct. 2, 2008, and Cole et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,242 B2 entitled “Cavity Ring-down Spectrometer for Semiconductor Processing” issued May 6, 2008. The above are all owned by the Assignee hereof and are all incorporated by reference herein.
It is at times desirable to measure as many gases as possible using CRDS ring down technology but the absorption lines of gases of interest may not be very close together. This would typically entail using a number of different cavities to measure each gas(es) of interest with any one wavelength range using a tunable laser detector and mirrors designed to be highly reflective in the range of interest.
There is a need for sensors of the CRDS-type which can be used to detect the presence of multiple different gases. Preferably such units would be implementable in a cost-effective fashion so as to be less expensive than multiple separate detectors.